List of 2011 episodes
SEANSEN 1 it begins as william gets the ultmatrix hes adventure lives begin thunder attck william goes to the office to stop rossies bomb anything counts Toby is threated by the Master drone who wants revenge meanwhile chole is put in the big room off the ground vilgax sends toreman to attck william and he dozes but william trains to become more powerful and goes to face him the tip of the iceberg Toby goes on a rampage squid off william trys to play with jordan but blakes trying to get rid of him wrost off kyle is attcking bringa so william goes to stop him Off all and above part 1 when vilgax goes down to destroy william william is tormented by blake Off all and above part 2 vilgax and william battle im not that lacky as william is orederment to meet Azmuth Jordan relives he stole another Ultimatrix Off Him Azmuth not closed Azmuth demands the ultmatrix off jordan william hides Jordan just to empcet vilgaxs forces when it is bad part 1 TBA when it is bad part 2 TBA chole not fordeged TBA Nothing to preseed TBA kimberlee off the match TBA peter meaning peter keeps being mean to william so william turns to an unspcted enmey toby's cortman TBA Heather all thinks is dipperdopping TBA office Rules ary catchs william in the office and reports him to rossie Leaving us kyles Last Day is unspceted as he wants SEANSEN 2 tiffany Off soock tiffany keeps soocking so ....... a unknown man in a costreem gives her money only it for to turn out to be fake when william asks who gave her the money tiffany says an unknown man william goes to lomitkings fortress and yells at him Jordan to Jail TBA William's roadpath part 1 TBA William's Roadpath part 2 TBA Down at my command william may need help after failing to catch ary he now has a broken knee kylies spuit way of seeking revenge TBA jordan of nothing to fight Azmuth tells jordan and beggs for the ultmatrix but ........ jordan is not willing to give up easly vilgax attcks part 1 TBA vilgax attcks part 2 TBA Lazy and foolish Jamie Jessie and Jarried plan revenge on william turing to rossie Strange Bad William goes into williams body and acts werid SEANSEN 3 attcked william safes morgan from bad william and tells him Monkeykings Up to this strange fortress TBA off judy judy tells rossie that william's foling ther plans so rossie calls vilgax to do something vilgax off all VS azmuth azmuth goes aborad vilgaxs ship and damands not to attck earth but ends up being captured william of rescueing the glavin TBA Be-forgded As Vilgax Makes a deal with zs`skyar as william unlocks A new Alien underattcked TBA scary day after geting punched by blake william goes for a flashback and unlocks the true meaness of himself peter of all that id catch TBA Jordans Past crabshark attcks bringa so Jordan will have to tell his past to his friends to unlock the true past of crabshark Cannbolt lands part 1 TBA Cannbolt lands part 2 TBA Evil blood TBA SEANSEN 4 the bomb goes KABOOM morgan william blake and jordan must stop the bomb as its the fianl day doomed part 1 TBA doomed part 2 TBA kylies reborn part 1 TBA kylies reborn part 2 TBA waybig to destroy part 1 as morgan's away william has to stop vilgax waybig to destroy part 2 william and vilgax battle burned up TBA return of my mighty power TBA